Every Father's Day
by KageNoNeko
Summary: He was happy with the gift that she would give, but a string of Father's Days has him in for a ride that he wasn't quite all that ready for.


**AN: I started this late on Father's Day and finally finished it. The pairing should be obvious in the first paragraph. Please read and review.**

Every Father's Day

She had always gotten him the same gift for every Father's Day (some years long sleeves and other shorts sleeves and then some years with a length between those two). He always expected it on that day, but ever since that Father's Day in her second year in high school, she never spent that day with him. Never fooled once by her lies that she sputtered to him, he could tell she was spending time with that insect and not with all the other boys.

It was confirmed the next Father's Day.

* * *

She had brought the insect along with her customary gift for him, and the confirmation was delivered to his eyes as he gazed at the insect's hand that was wrapped around hers. Then the words dropped gently from her mouth about her and insect being boyfriend and girlfriend, and he knew everything he thought about them was true. As they left to go get take-out to bring back, he assured her that he was fine with them being a "thing" and not to worry about him. However, when the door was shut, he went to his wife's shrine and slumped down to the ground in front of it. He was not fine and he struggled to calm the emotion that made him not so fine as he stared at the picture of his wife.

* * *

The years that followed were not as emotional turmoil as that third year of high school, but he was secretly glad that (for now) she still gave him a gift for father's day. Then one day before Father's Day during her last year of law school, he caught her coming home at the same that he was coming home from his work. This time, her lies were as slippery as an eel and took more time to catch, but the truth didn't come no matter how much he tried to fish it out of her.

That Father's Day, in addition to her traditional gift, she gave him the truth of that night, but instead of the worst case scenario that he thought had happened, she told him that her and the insect had watched a movie and fallen asleep. When he had heard that, he had let go of the breath that he was holding because he had thought they had done _it_ instead of just sleeping and asked a question. With an eye roll, the question was able to drag the answer forward that a maid had awakened them and pointed out their situation.

* * *

The following year's Father's Day had brought just as much turmoil with it as the year before. With her gift, his only, beloved daughter that looked so much like his wife, but not (difference being she could be mistaken for a guy) was wearing an engagement ring. The ring's band glinted deviously in the light at him, letting him know that his daughter's heart was not only his. This thought infuriated him, but he realized the giver of the ring, the insect, wasn't around and it was odd because the insect had always come. "Haruhi," he sternly began as she was taking out the groceries from the bags she had brought, "where's your fiancé?"

She didn't stiffen, as he expected, but looked down at the ring. "Idiot," she muttered before looking at him with a look that told him that his answer was on its way. "He's with his grandmother and father on this day to discuss things."

"And?"

"All I know is that he came up with an ideal dealing with succession in his family's company," she said before going off on something that she was saying more to herself than to him. "He wants to live with me and not in his mansion. It will be interesting living with him and owning a place together."

He merely looked at her and realized that she was moving on with her life at a much faster pace than he was ready for, but reflections on his own life made him realize that he and Kotoko probably didn't do any better. Maybe the postponing the birds and the bees talk any longer would not be a good option considering family history. "Haruhi, you do know that even though you are living with him, does not mean...," he trailed off, wishing that his wife had been here to advise him on how to proceed.

"I know that, dad," she said as she went back to putting things away. "We are not mental ready for everything to happen all at once."

"Then are you...soon?" He asked really unsure of it.

"If I think I know what you are saying, I don't want to even think about that until after the wedding or the night of the wedding," she said, perturb by what he was implying.

Hearing that, he tackled her into a hug and was surprised by her hugging back.

That Father's Day was the most memorable just because of her show of love towards him, her father.

* * *

The Father's Day that followed was spent with his son-in-law's father, Yuzuru, waiting for the newly weds at the airport. He had already received his gift (tea cups from France) from his daughter in the mail on Friday. Closing his eyes for a minute, he thought about the note that came with the cups. It had been full of emotion, emotions that he hardly sees from his daughter. Then suddenly a head was leaning against his shoulder causing his eyes to open and glance at the head resting against him. Surprised, his eyes darted around to find Yuzuru talking to Tamaki, who looked drained. "What's the local time?" She muttered into his shoulder surprising him.

Granting her request, he gave the time and heard her grumble slightly about it being one in the morning in France. Then Tamaki came over and stroked her back before whispering into her ear and leaving. "How was the flight?" Yuzuru asked after he sat down on the other side of her.

"Good considering it was my first time flying. Wouldn't mind doing it again."

"You did meet Anne?"

"Yeah. She was nice," she said as Tamaki came towards them carrying the suitcase they had taken with them.

"I will take that, son," said Yuzuru before he looked toward Haruhi. "Maybe you should help her."

Tamaki nodded and went over to Haruhi, helping her up before whispering something into her ear that caused her to smile. Then her smile faded as he pulled her back down into his lap, causing the insect to whine. "Dad," she said, her voice coming out with an edge to it that only occurred when she was about to argue something.

He immediately let go of her and allowed Tamaki to pull her back up to her feet. Once on her feet, she slumped against her husband, and he and her husband grew concerned about her. "Son," Yuzuru spoke, "we probably should leave. Your wife doesn't look too good."

Tamaki looked at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, "do you want me to carry you?"

She nodded against Tamaki, and Tamaki swept her into his arms bridal-style and nudged her head against his shoulder where she buried her head before falling into a light sleep. "Did she sleep on the flight?" He asked his son-in-law.

"I encouraged her," Tamaki said as he looked at his wife, "but she didn't."

"Then we should get her home," said Yuzuru.

At Yuzuru's suggestion, they left and went to the house that Haruhi and Tamaki had gotten soon after they had become engaged. Once there at the house, Tamaki took Haruhi up to their room, and left the two fathers to talk.

"Ryouji-san," Yuzuru began, "what do you think of them?"

"They are a good couple," he responded. "By the way, when do you and Anne plan on getting together, hm?"

"Old friend, I think I shouldn't be talking about that," hissed Yuzuru. "Mother still is not letting me to have those privileges."

"Too bad," said Ryouji as Tamaki came downstairs, smiling. "Is my daughter okay, Tamaki-kun?"

"She just tired. I think we probably overdid the sight seeing," said Tamaki scratching the back of his head. "Mom had a lot to tell us and we stayed up quite late. No full night worth of sleep for us."

"So that's why she is so tired, but why aren't you, son?" Yuzuru questioned.

"The servants told me before I left mom that they had found her walking around well after I had fallen asleep. Don't why," Tamaki said shrugging his shoulders.

Taking that at the end of that questions, the men talked about what the newlyweds had done in France. Ryouji and Yuzuru's eyes glinted when they heard the two had yet to done _it_, and both continued talking to Tamaki until Haruhi came down, not in the best of moods. Tamaki, sensing it, was able to placate her, and once the crisis was avoided, Haruhi offered to make food for them. The two older men jumped at the offer and stayed for the dinner that was prepared for them by the newlyweds, but it was more likely prepared by Haruhi more so than Tamaki.

* * *

A year later on Father's Day again, he was holding his daughter after she had to worship the porcelain god for the fifth time that morning. After the third time she did so, he had showed up and came up to the bathroom to take over the duties of helping her while the insect went to call to ask the doctor what they should do. As she was resting against him, his thoughts drifted to the insect that so happened to be her husband, and those thoughts were far kinder than what they had been in the past.

The insect was perfect for his daughter, now that he saw enough times where the insect had to get pulled back to the here and now by his daughter, resulting in the insect, his son-in-law, to tone down his personality. Maybe, he thought as he helped his daughter in worshiping the porcelain god for the sixth time of the day, he really shouldn't be harsh to the boy any more because the insect and his daughter were going to be giving him a grandchild in eight months time. At this moment, it didn't mater if his gifts for Father's Day would not be given today because he wanted his only daughter to be able to feel at her best when giving them.

As he helped his daughter to the sink in the bathroom, he remembered going through this ordeal with Kotoko during the month before they married but not this bad. Maybe the insect deserved to be warned that his hand will become numb during the birth...

* * *

Today, he was looking after his granddaughter with violet-blue eyes while his daughter was preparing Father's Day lunch. Alone with his granddaughter, who was only a few months old, he could only smile as he remembered the first months with his daughter.

The day had started out with a call from his daughter, asking if he would like to look over his dear granddaughter, Kokoru (he had been happy when he heard that name for the first time). He had agreed, and when he came over, he noticed that the insect was not there, making him realize why his daughter had asked him.

When lunch was finished, he brought the little Kokoru with him to the kitchen and handed the baby over to his daughter, who ordered him to take some of the food to the table. Agreeing, he did it and entered the dinning room, a tatami room, to find that Yuzuru and Tamaki were both there. _So that's where he was_, he thought as he placed the food on the table and took a seat at the table. As soon as he sat down, easy conversation took place until his daughter reappeared after taking care of Kokoru. Once she sat down, Yuzuru uttered the traditional greeting before meals and everyone began to eat the meal.

* * *

When he had woke up that morning on Father's day, a year later, he went to Kotoko's shrine and began to light the incense when the phone rang. Getting up and mumbling about who the caller be, he got up and picked up the phone. When he heard the frantic voice of the caller, he knew it was time for him to meet his second grandchild. Getting the information he needed, he hung up the phone and blew out the incense whispering to his beloved's picture that he needed to see their daughter right away.

Then he rushed to put on his shoes and then left to catch the train that would get him the closest to the hospital. When he reached the hospital, Yuzuru was waiting for him, and the two odd friends walked all the way up to the room, where they could hear screaming coming from. "I think you should go in, Ryouji-san," said Yuzuru. "Your daughter, I never saw her act like that."

He nodded agreeing to the assessment and knocked on the door. Tamaki opened it and smiled as he dragged him in. Once he saw the situation and was able to listen in, he knew what he had to do and quickly found his way to the side of his daughter's bed before taking his grandchild from her arms, catching her off guard. With his grandchild in his arms and all attention on him, he looked down at the baby to see a baby boy with blond hair and smiled before looking at his daughter with a slight frown on his face. "The doctors know best, Haruhi," he said curtly.

"But...," she started to protest, but it died in her mouth when the baby boy was placed in Tamaki's arms and he had her in a hug.

"If you are really that concerned about their opinion being wrong," he whispered into her ear knowing where all the insecurities were coming from, "get another opinion. You shouldn't make your decisions hastily and stop being so childish. I know you don't like being here for more than two days, but if the doctors are sure of it, stay."

He continued to hug her until her arms wrapped around him and hugged him back. "Sorry," she whispered.

He let go of her, smiling, and pulled back. "Now, what is the name of my grandson?"

"Ryouta," said Tamaki as he sat down on the bed next to Haruhi.

"A nice name," he said as Tamaki gave him little Ryouta.

"Quite so," said Tamaki as he watched his father-in-law hold his son.

"Now, tell me you two what started that big argument in the first," he said looking up from his grandchild.

There was silence, but Tamaki then looked toward Haruhi with extreme concern. "Did you," he began tentative and fumbling, "remember blacking out while you feed Ryouta for the first time?"

When her response to the question was to become somewhat withdrawn, they knew she needed to think about it more so. "I did?" The question fell from her lips full of confusion and the expression on her face made both men thought she was cute.

"Yes,and that's why the doctors are concerned and want you to stay an extra day," said Tamaki before hugging her.

After that, there was no more arguments, and Yuzuru was able to finally come in. Eventually, he and Yuzuru learned from Tamaki that after the birth that she had some bleeding for a while until the doctors was able to get it under control and she might need a blood transfusion later. Then Yuzuru mentioned that Anne would be coming to visit with Kokoru, causing Ryouji to smile now that he was finally going to get to meet the mother of the ins...son-in-law.

* * *

As he walked to his daughter and son-in-law's house, he couldn't help but to remember Father's Day of the year before. He had received his traditional gift from his daughter, and then his granddaughter and grandson had given him a drawing (his grandson at this time was two years old). The drawing was respectable and he was sure to show it to his dearly departed wife that night, but today was another Father's Day.

When he entered the house, he was greeted by both Kokoru and Ryouta, who lead him to their parents, who were talking about something. He greeted them before he began to tease his son-in-law, but his daughter interrupted him saying that they had something important to tell him. And it was indeed important.

Tamaki would be starting to take over for his father, and by the time Ryouta is eleven, they would move into the main Sou Mansion leaving him to take care of this house. In addition to taking care of the house, he wouldn't need to worry about work because Yuzuru and Anne (her health finally was able to allow her to live in Japan) would be living with him as well, and they would be doing the shopping. It was the ultimate Father's Day gift and he knew that every Father's Day would be just as good.


End file.
